Lillian Hayes
'''Lillian Hayes '''is the mother of Cindy Hayes and grandmother/mother figure to Cindy's daughter Monica Hayes. She is portrayed by Natalie Carter. Physical Appearance Lillian is an older African-American woman with black hair which is put into curls close to her head. She wears violet lipstick and has well-groomed eyebrows and clothing. When she was slightly younger, she had her hair down in curls. In Season Five, Lillian changes her hair from curls to a slightly blonde bob. Biography Before Cindy's incarceration Lillian appears in Cindy's flashback where she is seen at the grace her husband is holding before they dine. ("Trust No Bitch") At age 16, a pregnant Cindy is rebuked by her father for lying to her about who the father of her child is. Lillian tells Lucas to calm down, an angry Lucas storms out and tells her she goes to easy on Cindy. After Cindy gives birth, Lillian calls Cindy down to help her with the newborn, but Cindy ignores her, watches as Lillian takes care of a baby Monica, and walks out the door, leaving Lillian and Monica. ("Shitstorm Coming") When Cindy is much older and returning from home, Lillian is sitting on a sofa when Cindy arrives for Monica's birthday, who is under the impression that Cindy is her (much) older sister. Cindy hands Monica an iPad for her birthday, and Monica is overjoyed. Later, Cindy takes Monica out for ice cream, promising her dubious mother that they will be back soon. When they leave, Lillian looks at the iPad's photo album and finds several pictures of an unknown Asian family, showing Cindy stole it. When Cindy returns late at night after taking Monica to some friend's house and smoking marijuana instead of going for ic cream, Lillian and Cindy have an argument about Monica. Cindy tells Lillian that she can do what she wants with Monica as she is Cindy's daughter, not Lillian's. Lillian points out that Cindy lost her right to call Monica her daughter when she left her with Lillian and that Cindy is not responsible enough to raise Monica well. She counters that Monica loves Cindy because she shows up once in a blue moon and gives her expensive presents and says that, if Cindy reveals the truth to Monica, she needs to step up to raise her responsibly. We later see Cindy at her job, telling a customer that she doesn't have children. ("Comic Sans") Season Five Monica (her adoptive daughter/biological granddaughter) asks her why she's not concerned about Cindy due to the riots. Her mother tells her Cindy had already been moved to another prison and she just hadn't wanted to tell her, however, because Monica had come across the Black Lattes Matter meme with Cindy in it, she knew that this was a lie. The two fought and Monica said she wished Lillian wasn't her mother, to which Lillian responded sometimes she wished the same. ("Breaking the Fiberboard Ceiling") Relationships Family * Black Cindy (daughter) * Monica Hayes (adoptive daughter/biological granddaughter) - Monica is the biological daughter of Black Cindy, but was raised to believe Cindy was her older sister, and Lillian was her mother, rather than her grandmother. Before Cindy was arrested, she expressed a desire to tell Monica the truth, but never did, as she couldn't act as a responsible parent. Appearances Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Civilians Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters